


My Night Sky - A Starfall Fic

by eliniel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: When Feyre's feet hurt after a night of partying during Starfall, Rhys steps in to help. Headcanon credit: http://embaileyart.tumblr.com





	

Feyre sat at a small table away from her friends and slipped her heeled shoes off. The ache in her feet had been increasing steadily over the night. She had tried to persuade Nuala and Cerridwen to let her dress for comfort, but that idea had been promptly turned down.

She hadn’t put up a fight against the twins, knowing how important this night was to her mate.

It was Starfall, after all. She couldn’t bear to disappoint him.

But, now she was clad in another long dress that shimmered when she moved and the most ridiculous set of heels imaginable. 

Rhys stood in a circle of their friends and family, holding a flute of champagne, an arm around Cassian’s shoulders. Feyre couldn’t help but smile when she saw him smile that devious grin of his. She leaned forward, chin in her palm, still watching. Cauldron, did she love him.

A huff sounded from across her table, and the High Lady looked up to see Mor slump into the other chair. 

“Don’t stop staring on my account,” her cousin said with a slight giggle. Feyre sat back in her seat and lifted one of her feet to her knee.

“How has your night been?” she asked, starting to massage the ball of her foot. “I haven’t seen you around much.”

“Not terrible,” Mor replied, sipping the last of her drink. “I did try to convince Amren to come, but that was a no go.”

“You know how she feels.”

“I know. I thought maybe this year would be different.” She shrugged. “She’s the one missing out. But, most of the night Azriel and I spent celebrating _privately_.” Her sly smile crept over her lips.

“Where is Azriel?” Feyre asked, scanning the crowd for the Illyrian, trying not to laugh. Mor waved a hand towards the dance floor.

“I think he’s asked Elain for a dance to give poor Lucien a chance to breathe.” At once she was able to spot them as she started looking for her sister’s long hair, flowers ever entwined through the strands. A smile was plastered on Elain’s face while the two talked. Azriel’s grin was quiet, but she had known him long enough to know it was there. 

“It’s about time she gives me a break,” Lucien’s voice came from behind them. Feyre shifted in her chair as he pulled another chair up to the back of the table. “I thought she was going to dance my feet off.”

“She’s never experienced anything like this before. Back in the human world, we did not celebrate holidays of any kind.” Her friend nodded, knowingly.

The High Lady diverted her attention back towards Rhysand. Her other sister had joined the group. Cassian’s arm now snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Nesta’s nearly permanent scowl had been replaced with a look of content as she moved to put her arm around him as well. Feyre saw a warm smile spread over her mate’s face and he started looking around. 

When his eyes landed on her, the look on his face made her face light up and she felt heat radiate in her cheeks. Rhys gave a little wave to his little circle and made his way over to Feyre. He took a knee in front of her and she sat up to greet him, letting her foot fall back to the floor.

“There you are,” he said in his sultry voice. He set his glass on the table and took her hands. “Are you alright, my darling?” She smiled and clasped her fingers around his.

“I’m just fine,” she replied. “My feet are aching a little bit, so I wanted to rest for a moment.”

“Are you ready to go home?” She squeezed his hands and smiled.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving before daybreak.” Her mate ran his thumbs over the back of her hands, gently. The expression on his face said everything. That smile of his was enough to make her swoon...

“For the Mother’s sake, you two,” Mor complained from the other side of the table. “Stop looking at each other like that or you’ll make me sick.”

Rhys let go of her hands to flash his cousin an obscene gesture. Lucien burst into laughter and Feyre almost choked trying to contain herself. The orchestra paused for a few moments in between songs. Azriel and Elain walked up to join them at the table. 

“Since you have such a problem with it…”

The High Lord moved quickly and scooped his mate up. Feyre let out a surprised squeal as she was lifted into the air. His arms were strong and he didn’t falter as he swung around and marched them back towards the dance floor. 

When the next song started, Rhysand held her closely and started swaying back and forth, slowly. The pair could hear Mor’s groan from where she was still sitting. He smirked at his cousin.

“I can stand on my own,” Feyre insisted, and pushed on his chest so he’d let her go.

“Not a chance.” His arms tightened around her. “I like this.”

“Your arms will get tired.”

“I don’t care. What kind of husband would I be if I made my wife stand on her aching feet?” 

“Mm…” It didn’t take much for Feyre to admit defeat, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They swayed in silence for a few moments as the soothing sound of the music drifted in the air around them.

“Are you having fun tonight?”

“It’s been a marvelous night,” Rhys answered, pulling her even closer. “It’s even better now that I have you in my arms.” He nuzzled the shell of her ear with his nose and landed a long, sweet kiss on her temple. A blush spread across her face again and she tightened her arms around his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear, his breath sending a pleasurable chill down her spine. “You are my everything.” Feyre lifted herself up to press her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

“I love you too.You are my night sky.”

She gently pressed her lips against his and let the music carry them away.


End file.
